<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whenever I feel good, I think that it will last forever by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171629">Whenever I feel good, I think that it will last forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, How Do I Tag, I literally don't know how to tag this, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If you have any suggestions let me know, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry, not exactly the happiest ending by the way, so I apologize for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet in Bali and set off on an adventure together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whenever I feel good, I think that it will last forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight year old Harry Styles swung his legs around in the backseat of the car as his parents spoke in rushed voices ahead. He could listen to them if he wanted to and hear everything they were saying about him, he just wasn't interested. As soon as they entered the driveway, Harry sat up in excitement. He threw his car door open, ignoring his mother's objections and ran inside the house. As he reached up to his room, he looked behind to make sure that nobody had followed him before closing the door and running to his dresser, where he pulled out the old, dented box from the bottom and brought it to his bed.</p><p>He sat down and opened it as gently as possible, removing all the coins he had thrown in there earlier, during his haphazard state, and counting them one by one. He grinned to himself as he set the coins on the bed and closed the box containing the rest of his unnecessary but emotionally valuable trinkets. He ran to his closet, pulling out a crisp white shirt, a pair of jeans and his favourite sweater vest. He quickly stripped out of his school uniform and put on the clothes he had laid out. He stood in front of his mirror as he tied up his shoelaces, struggling but succeeding ultimately. He adjusted his collar and smoothed down his vest before taking a comb to his untameable curls. Eventually, he managed to make them settle and was finally satisfied with his appearance. He threw a cheeky wink at the mirror before snapping his fingers in excitement and running out of his bedroom, coins jingling in his pocket.</p><p>By now, his mother had retreated to her room for her afternoon nap and his father had probably returned to the office, no doubt waiting until dinner time to have a discussion with Harry about his academics and what not. Harry picked up a banana and quickly scarfed it down before leaving out the front door, trying to avoid making too much noise.</p><p>It was Holmes Chapel on a good day. The streets weren't crowded and the weather was beautiful as Harry placed his hands behind his back and began strolling down the street. As soon as he was out of his neighborhood, he broke into a sprint. He ran around the corner, crossing all the shops, across the empty field, up the small hill before he spotted the stairs. He paused for a deep breath before running up those, holding onto his pocket as he did, to avoid the coins from falling out. </p><p>He saw the old man sitting around the corner as he turned, cup of tea in his hand and a book of poems by his side. Harry barely knew him so he was still shy around him, hence why he decided that avoiding small talk was the best way to go. He offered him a timid smile as he stumbled up to him. He held up the coins in offering and the man peered down into his hands before taking the money into his own, counting it himself and setting it down before nodding his head and clearing his throat.</p><p>Harry squealed internally, sitting down on one of the small stools across from the man and prepared himself to listen. And so he did. He listened as the man told him of the tale of a land. A land that was made famous, not by the king but by its prince. He was the apple of everyone's eye, a gentle soul, a fierce warrior, a rare prince who chose exile over the throne. He listened patiently to the story of Lord Ram in Ayodhya, his mind simultaneously painting imagery in his mind to accompany the story. He grinned as he took in the story, Lord Ram discovering brotherhood, finding his love, defeating his enemies. Before he knew it, time was up. </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Singh. May I come back tomorrow?" He asked softly as he got up to leave, making note of how dark the sky was getting. Mr. Singh smiled at him and nodded, pointing to the money with a raised eyebrow. Harry gave him a thumbs up before turning around and heading down the staircase again. He paused before turning around and asking the old man, "what story will you tell me tomorrow?" </p><p>Mr. Singh simply shrugged his shoulders, "it doesn't matter. All the stories are the same, boy. And at this time, there are a million stories around us, including yours. Ignore the why, the when, the what. Just savour the story." </p><p>Frankly, Harry thought he had lost his mind and wasn't speaking a word of sense. But, he smiled nonetheless, gave him a short wave and made his way home, his mind still reeling with the beautiful pictures painted in his mind of the kingdom of Ayodhya. Harry wished he could tell someone a story and make them feel the way he did at that very moment.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>15 years later</strong> </em>
</p><p>Louis huffed in annoyance, running a hand through his freshly cut hair that seemed to be drenched in sweat. He took a deep breath, still holding eye contact with the man in front of him.</p><p>"All I'm asking is to use your phone for two minutes. I just need to make one phone call, that's it. Please." He added the last word with as much emphasis as he could, completely aware that the desperation was leaking out of his pores. He knew he wouldn't get the answer he was looking for. He knew it. The man didn't understand English, they had been having the same conversation for the last five minutes but he showed the owner of the café a hopeful smile anyway. His smile dropped when the man shook his head frantically and began dismissing him in Indonesian, frustration evident in his tone. Louis sighed and held his hands up in defense, finally giving up. </p><p>"Okay, okay. Fuck, shit, motherfucking cunt, fuck. Thank you." Louis smiled, receiving a grin in response.</p><p>"Thank you!" The man beamed before ushering Louis out the door, clearly not having understood what he had just said. Louis stepped out of the café and began walking back to the market, head hanging down. He was unaware of the man following him as he made his way through the streets, looking for someone else who might lend him a telephone.</p><p>As he was nearing the end of the crowded market, running more out of hope with every passing second, and almost ending up in tears, he felt a hand tap his elbow. He turned around to face the individual, immediately struck by his beauty. The man in question was tall, dressed in a pair of bright, printed shorts and a loose white button down, opened halfway down his chest and sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He had curly, brown ringlets falling past his shoulders and a pair of sunglasses on. Louis cleared his throat, trying to avoid making a fool of himself furthermore today as he offered the man a small smile. Before he could say anything, the man interrupted him, deep voice settling over Louis' bones as he spoke, "Excuse me, were you the one who just screamed 'motherfucking cunt' and all that?"</p><p>Louis' face turned red in embarrassment as he tried to stutter out a response, "I was just telling that man I needed to make one phone call! But nobody here speaks any English and I'm in such deep shit because a monkey stole my phone and my fucking wallet and I don't have any cash and- " He was interrupted by the man holding his palms out, as a universal signal for him to slow down. Louis paused a took a deep breath, feeling his eyes well up in frustration and now, further embarrassment for crying in front of a stranger. The man pulled out a phone, holding it out to him.</p><p>"Please, go ahead."</p><p>"I have to make an international call. London." Louis whined but the man didn't hesitate before extending his hand further.</p><p>"That's alright, no problem. Seriously, go ahead." He smiled. Louis tried to return it as best as he could, taking the phone from his hand and turning around before frantically typing in Niall's number, since it was the only one he knew by heart. As soon as a confused Niall answered the phone, Louis began unloading the information as quickly as possible and tried to explain his sticky situation. Niall told him to calm down, assuring him that he was on his way to wire him some money and fix the situation. He promised Louis he would take care of everything and told him that he should just relax and figure something out for the next two days until the money reached him. Louis thanked him profusely before ending the call, not wanting to rack up a kind stranger's phone bill.</p><p>Louis turned back around and found the man leaning against one of the shops, casually checking out some scarves. He walked up to him and handed his phone back, "Hi. Thank you so much." </p><p>"Everything okay?" The man pocketed his phone carefully, looking at Louis with squinty eyes, the sunglasses now hanging on the front of his shirt.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I think so. Seriously though, thank you so much."</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to- "</p><p>"No, no. I do have to. You have no idea how freaked out I was. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you." Louis smiled, adjusting his own t-shirt and playing with the fraying ends nervously, "By the way, I'm-"</p><p>"Oh, don't." The other man held a hand up, effectively shutting Louis up who was now staring at him with his mouth slightly agape, confusion colouring his face. The other man had a smirk covering his own and he was looking at Louis with a glint of excitement and mischievousness in his eyes.</p><p>"One second, its just, you'll tell me your name, I'll tell you mine. We'll become friends. We'll learn what each other do, where we stay and oh my god, what a small world! We'll end up finding mutual friends and I'll just become the same guy I'm playing all year around. I'll tell you the same boring jokes, try impressing you and behaving decently and honestly, fuck no!" He let out a sarcastic chuckle at the end before composing himself and grinning at Louis, two dimples popping out on his face that Louis instantly wanted to touch. He, himself was staring at the taller man with his arms crossed and amusement covering his face. He raised an eyebrow at the man, gesturing for him to continue.</p><p>"See the thing is, I don't want to behave decently. Not in Bali. It was already so difficult to find a place where no one knows me, I can be anyone I want, do anything I please, nobody gives a single fuck about me, so no. Please don't tell me your name." He clapped his hands together, in a silent begging gesture and bowed down. Louis giggled at him, his body thrumming with excitement. </p><p>"You sound like you're an undercover cop," he smiled as the other stood up straight again, "hiding out in Bali for a mission, waiting for a gold consignment to come in so you can finally catch the Mafia boss who killed your sister." He narrowed his eyes playfully. The other boy's grin grew wider.</p><p>"What does that make you?"</p><p>"I'm the son of the Mafia boss. Obviously." Louis rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Would you like to help me take your scoundrel of a father down so you can acquire his kingdom?" The other boy held his hand out in question, as if he was asking for a dance. Louis glanced down at it before looking back up to his face and grinning, raising his own hand and placing it in his, "I'd love to."</p><p>Something flickered in the man's eyes as he looked Louis up and down before turning around and dragging him back through the market, hands still entwined. Louis laughed loudly as he stumbled along, weaving his way through the crowds with his hand engulfed in the larger one belonging to his new....friend?</p><p>"Where are we going?!"</p><p>"Have you eaten?"</p><p>"No, but-"</p><p>"Let's get you some sustenance. I need to wine and dine you before I try to extract any information about your father." The boy smirked as Louis rolled his eyes and walked with him, the frustration from earlier already forgotten. They stopped in front of another café that Louis had somehow managed to miss before, probably because of it's miniature size. Harry pulled a chair out for him before taking a seat across the table and signaling something to the waiter who nodded and walked into the kitchen. He's probably been here before, then. The waiter brought out a few bottles of <em>Bintang</em> out and handed it them. Louis took a sip of the beer and looked around the café before turning back to the stranger, who was now looking at him as if he was the most interesting person in the world. Louis felt his cheeks heat up as he sat straight and fiddled with the label on his bottle, "Listen, this is really nice and all, but you really don't have to. I don't want to intrude on your trip or anything." </p><p>"No. I'm good." He grinned. The waiter returned with a few plates of food. Mainly rice. Louis couldn't care less right now, he lost all shame instantly, digging in and scarfing down the food as quickly as possible, much to his companion's joy, who simply drank his beer and picked at Louis' food. They sat in silence as they ate and drank, slowly letting the several bottles of beer get to them and encouraging them to let loose.</p><p>"So, I don't even get a name? Do I have to call you 'Curly' for the rest of time?" Louis asked.</p><p>"You can call me whatever you want." </p><p>"Do you have a name for me?"</p><p>"You're sunshine, baby." Curly grinned. Louis was absolutely positive his cheeks were blood red as he looked down and stifled a grin, trying to suppress the shudder that went through his body. Before he could reply, the clear sound of a drum could be heard somewhere nearby. His head snapped around, trying to find the source of the sound, eyes zoning in on the procession passing the street. Men, women and children walking down the streets with different instruments, singing a song and dancing together. </p><p>"It's the Galungan festival." Curly said and Louis turned around to face him. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The Galungan festival," he repeated, "It's a Balinese holiday celebrating the victory of <em>dharma</em> over <em>adharma</em>. It marks the time when the ancestral spirits visit the Earth. That's what I think, at least. The book could be wrong."</p><p>"It seems fun! Are we allowed to participate?" Curly let out a laugh at his enthusiasm and nodded his head.</p><p>"Unless that American family is an exception, I'm guessing we can. But finish your food first." He pointed down at Louis' plate. Louis quickly finished his food and chugged the remaining beer in his bottle, looking down at the amount of drinks they finished in one meal, while Curly paid the bill. He returned to Louis, once again engulfing his hand in his and dragging him outside to join the crowds dancing. They hopped around haphazardly until a group of excited kids surrounded them, encouraging them to dance with the and so the two boys let themselves go, jumping around in the chaos and moving their bodies to the music and the beat of the drums while laughing loudly at themselves.</p><p>"What is this?!" Louis laughed gleefully, "Where even are we?!"</p><p>"Can I tell you a story?" Curly leaned in closer, his body still moving to the music.</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Once upon a time..." He paused for dramatic effect, a decision that had a very tipsy Louis in stitches, the shorter boy giggling as he continued.</p><p>"There's a story beginning, Sunshine." Curly smiled at him, leaning closer.</p><p>"Will the story be good?" Louis smirked, running a hand through his hair to move it aside as he danced.</p><p>"Here's the thing. All the stories are the same. This one is too. One boy meets another, he starts flirting like it's his duty. He tries to impress him, makes a million excuses to touch, feel, hug or kiss him. Now, I'm a boy, I'll play my role. I'll plot, create situations, I'll figure out how to get close to you, you know, touch you, get physical." he shimmied his shoulders, causing Louis to double down in laughter. </p><p>As soon as he regained his composure, he rolled his eyes at the taller boy, "Oh my god! Then I'll have to play the role of hard to get!" He pouted, "Be careful, keep a safe distance from you. I'll have to behave and then I can't do what I really want to do. Because, I'll have to hold myself back!" He whined dramatically, playing along. </p><p>"Noooo! You can't hold yourself back! Not in Bali!" The other boy danced a circle around him, Louis twisting his head to keep eye contact.</p><p>"What else am I supposed to do? I have to protect my virtue." He widened his eyes, throwing a puppy face out there, making the other boy laugh loudly. He brought his hand up to his chin, as if he was in thought, before replying.</p><p>"Okay fine. I won't. Won't make a move, won't be a scamp. I promise I'll be good. Don't hold yourself back."</p><p>Louis narrowed his eyes at him and wagged a finger in his face but the other boy simply stepped into his space and set his gaze on him, "I'm serious! Look into my eyes. You'll see. Honest chap, I am." </p><p>"I'm here for a week." Louis stepped back, laughing.</p><p>"Nine days more for me."</p><p>"I'll get the money in a day or two, as well."</p><p>"I'll probably be broke by then." Curly laughed, reaching his hand out for Louis to take so he could twirl him.</p><p>"So, no real introductions?" Louis asked, pausing for a second.</p><p>"We could be anyone we want." Curly shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"For real?"</p><p>"Promise me, we won't tell each other anything about the boring people we are back home. Time to re-invent yourself, sunshine. Be who you really want to be." He offered Louis a hand.</p><p>"And after?"</p><p>"We'll disappear. Never meet again!" He said dramatically, waving a hand in front of Louis' face. Louis felt the grin make its way to his face before he could say anything. Obviously he had never met anyone like this boy before but something about him made Louis' insides shiver with excitement. A thrill ran down his spine as he considered spending the rest of his post-breakup solo trip with this stranger. He could defend himself, so he wasn't really worried about his safety. The final push was the look on Curly's face. The look of anticipation, mixed with elation and something a little bit fiery. He grinned back as he brought his hand to shake Curly's outstretched one. </p><p>"That's some story."</p><p>"It is, isn't it?"</p><p>"So, whatever happens here, stays here. This is our world, Curly." He smiles, taking the other boy's hands and jumping around together.</p><p>"I already love it." The reply makes him blush, until they're once again surrounded by strangers all around and so, they spend the rest of the evening twirling around with each other, showing off their horrendous dance moves, drinking Bintang beer and laughing loudly. </p><p>At the end of the night, Curly has three new scarves, Sunshine can barely stand straight and the two of them have made it their mission to move Louis' suitcase out of his hostel and lug it all the way to the room Curly's been renting during his stay in Bali. To save money, of course. It's only a twenty minute journey by foot, but it takes them close to an hour, what with Louis jumping on the taller boy's back and asking to be carried as well. </p><p>"God, I wonder what secrets you're hiding in this suitcase. So fucking heavy!" </p><p>"Just a few dead souls to munch on to keep my beauty, you know?" Louis mumbled making him laugh loudly as he walked up the steep road. Once, they made it to the room, he threw Louis on the bed, who assumed a starfish position and groaned loudly, "That was exhausting!"</p><p>"Yeah," the taller boy deadpanned, rolling his eyes, "exhausting."</p><p>"You can do anything you want to my body except fisting." Louis sat up on his elbows only to be met with a bewildered expression that made him burst out laughing. </p><p>"I'm kidding, which side of the bed do you want?" He asked, once he stopped giggling, "I'm dead tired, so I'm only asking once before I pass out."</p><p>"I'm fine with any." Curly replied, wrapping his hair up in one of his new scarves. He was staring at Louis with intrigue. The other boy simply forced himself to roll over to one side before kicking off his shoes and closing his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, the two of them showered and set off on a day of adventures. They visited a few temples and patiently listened to the guides explaining the history and culture. They went to the famous Bali Swing, where Louis may or may not have panicked an unnecessary amount, only to be calmed down by Harry holding his hand and agreeing to go on it with him. They visited a few ancient caves, laughing at themselves as they screamed loudly in the empty cave to hear the echo. Finally, they ended the day at a beach club, drinking, eating and finally relaxing on the cool sand as they watched the sunset and exchanged banter. Their dynamic was electric, and yet, easy. Louis found himself smiling for pretty much the entire day as he listened to the other boy point out his observations and break into song about them randomly, coming up with random and bizarre lyrics on the spot. Harry, himself was giggling the entire time, preening at the attention and enjoying the fact that he could make someone as funny and mesmerizing as Louis laugh or blush so easily.</p><p>Over the next few days, they visited a few more beaches and a lot more temples, went to waterparks and for safaris, walked through the forest, took a long hike, visited some museums and bought an endless amount of trinkets that they would have no use for at the markets. And then, as always, once the night approached, they would roam the streets and go to bars, dancing with strangers until their feet hurt and cheekily grinning at each other the whole time. The entire time, they didn't speak a word of their lives back home to each other, neither of them wished to, entranced by the mystery and thrill of their only ever adventure together. Louis often caught himself wanting to touch the other boy and turning to admire him, only to catch Harry already staring at him with stars in his eyes.</p><p>"Be careful, Curly, I might start to think you want to defile me." He grinned, one of the first few times he caught the other boy staring at him. Harry would simply throw a cheeky wink his way and pinch him as a distraction before turning back to whatever they were doing. Niall had called, assuring Louis that he had taken care of everything regarding his stolen stuff and had sent him some money as well, only asking how his trip was going for a few seconds. Louis didn't mention his new companion. He just wasn't ready to share him yet. Maybe, he won't ever be. That's his business.</p><p>In the mornings, Louis would wake up to a steaming cup of coffee on his bedside &amp; a deep, English accent singing in the shower. Some times, he wouldn't be able to recognize the song and then Curly would say he wrote it himself and move on casually. They played football with the kids in the street everyday before they set out for their adventures, where Curly would shower Louis with flowers whenever his team won and Louis would return the gesture by twisting his nipples and teasing him for having Bambi legs. Harry would talk to the massive volcano every night and Louis would chuckle at him before joining him in the conversation. They would hold bets to decide who would pay for dinner and would have competitions to see who could pull faster at the club. No matter what happened, both of them would end up abandoning their company and go home together, joking around and skipping on the near empty streets, their cheeks flushed deep red and their mouths etched in permanent smiles. Every twenty minutes, Harry would call Louis 'sunshine' and the shorter boy would lose his breath for a few seconds. Every time. </p><p>On Louis' last day, he woke up next to a still sleeping Harry, curls mussed around and soft snores coming from the boy. He grinned as he sat up, running a hand through his own hair and his smile faltered when he remembered what day it was. The last week of his life had been complete bliss. Probably the best time he's ever had in his life and he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of disappointment at the thought of leaving it behind. Leaving his truest, most happy self behind. Leaving Curly behind. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, hoping to take a shower before Harry woke up so he could pack most of his stuff and keep it ready for tomorrow while he's getting ready. He accidently stepped on one of Harry's journals, which was bookmarked open to another page with cities listed on it, half of them crossed out. Germany, Bangkok, India, Vietnam, Bora Bora, the list was endless. Louis instantly closed the book and set it down, feeling guilty.</p><p>He quickly had a shower, cleaning away all of the sweat that had accumulated over his body due to the excessive heat of the island. He could hear rummaging around outside, Curly clearly wide awake now. When he was done, he stepped out, smiling softly at Harry and allowing him his turn in the bathroom. He collected all of his things and stuffed them into his suitcase haphazardly, unbothered about being neat, only leaving out the things he would need for his last day. When the two of them were ready, they finished the coffee Louis had made and grabbed their backpacks. They didn't have much on their agenda today, only wanting to check out one final temple and market, trying out a new restaurant they had read reviews about and finally heading to a waterfall for the rest of their day. They made their way slowly through the day, making sure to savour it, both completely aware that Louis was leaving the next day but refusing to mention it. As they walked through the forest after their heavy and extremely delicious lunch, Louis couldn't help but feel annoyed at the heavy feeling sitting at the bottom of his stomach. The Tukad Cepung waterfall was located inside a cave and is accessed after a long walk and set of downward stairs. The two boys got lost at least thrice on the way but all their frustration evaporated as soon as they saw the waterfall. Walking into the cave instantly took their breath away, the water descending loudly yet establishing a sense of peace over them. The enclosed area was surprisingly empty of visitors and Curly turned around to look at Louis, a wide grin covering his face. Louis couldn't help but grin back.</p><p>Harry set aside his backpack and sneakers, finally yanking his t-shirt off, leaving him only in his yellow swimming trunks. Louis followed suit, watching as the taller boy splashed around in the water and walked up to the stream of water falling from above, standing below it and laughing loudly before bursting into song, screaming out the lyrics to 'Waterfalls' by TLC. Louis chuckled loudly as he made his way towards him, shivering slightly at the sudden change in temperature. The water fell over his shoulders roughly, his mind completely void of any thoughts but the sound of the gushing water. And of course, Curly's loud singing. The two of them teased each other and swam around in the cave for the rest of the evening, refusing to leave the silent paradise they managed to find. Their skin was pruny and the day was unfortunately coming to an end when they finally settled down, sitting on two large rocks far apart and waiting for the sunset. They were completely quiet, both reflecting on the last few days and allowing the feeling of pure happiness wash over them as they awaited its end.</p><p>"Go ahead, say it." Curly finally broke the silence. </p><p>"Say what?"</p><p>"How is he so quiet? Doesn't shut up any other time and now he doesn't have any words to say." He was still staring straight ahead, so Louis let him continue, deciding not to interrupt his thoughts.</p><p>"He's always so cheerful, why so sad now? You're right, I should drop it. At least while I'm here. I'm like this at home anyway. Just one of the robots. Minding my own business, smiling at everyone, eating healthy lunches, never feeling anything close to what I feel out here. Just telling stories everywhere I go." He turned his head around to face Louis, who was resting his head and elbows on his knees, watching him with a timid smile on his face.</p><p>"You like stories, Bambi?" he asked, completely aware of the answer. The curly haired boy had spent several nights in their bed recounting stories he'd heard from all over the world to him before they both fell asleep. He had asked Curly where the knack for telling elaborate tales came from and received a slurred answer in response, <em>"There was this old Indian man living in my hometown and I went to meet him everyday, he made me fall in love with stories, he must have told me about a million, from every part of the world, the way he told them made me feel like I was part of that world, just for a little while. I felt so happy."</em> He fell asleep after that and Louis never mentioned it because he felt like he was just told something he was not supposed to hear.</p><p>Right now, Curly grinned at him, dimples on full display. "I'm a storyteller, sunshine. What kind of question is that?" </p><p>Louis laughed softly as they stared at each other, his hand still gently swishing around in the water, "what are you doing?" he asked, a light blush making its way to sit high on his cheeks.</p><p>"Just looking."</p><p>"Well, that's all you can do. Remember your promise." He replied, laughing as Harry got up and splashed towards him, sitting on the rock next to him, barely any space between them.</p><p>"Are you feeling bad?" he teased, "Are your carnal desires weakening our sacred oath?"</p><p>Louis threw his head back laughing, splashing some water in the other boy's direction.</p><p>"What can we do now? We've made the commitment, now this will have to suffice. Oh, but human contact. How I miss it." Louis looked away into the distance, as if reminiscing.</p><p>"Don't be disheartened, sunshine. I bet, we can touch a little bit."</p><p>"A little bit?"</p><p>"Just a little." Harry pinched his fingers. He held a hand up for Louis to high five, who complied, rolling his eyes as he did so.</p><p>"I feel like a new person."</p><p>"We can also do this." Harry sat up, placing his hands on Louis' shoulders and encouraging the other boy to do the same, which he did.</p><p>"Revolutionary milestones, Curly."</p><p>"Just you wait." He sat up on his knees and pulled Louis up to his as well, placing a hand on his waist and holding the other in his had, almost as if they were about to waltz around a massive ballroom.</p><p>"Are you sure this is allowed?" Louis giggled, placing his free hand on Harry's shoulder again.</p><p>"Of course it is. We're nearing the line, but we're not crossing it." Harry grinned.</p><p>Louis smiled up at him, hesitating slightly before moving forward, "So can I also do this?" He wrapped the taller up in a tight hug, slipping one hand to the back of his head, running it through his curls like he's been wanting to do all week. He felt Harry pause for a second before returning the hug, holding him as tight as possible. They stayed there for a few moments, holding each other and letting their emotions get the best of them.</p><p>"You can do this too." Harry swiftly dipped Louis down, leaning forward so their faces were inches from each other, his curls falling down and over the other boy's face as well.</p><p>"This feels really close to the line." He whispered, watching as Harry's eyes flicked around all over his face as if he was trying to memorize the details.</p><p>"But we won't cross it." Harry whispered back.</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>"I gave you my word, sunshine." Harry sighed before gently laying Louis down on the massive rock and laying down beside him. </p><p>Louis turned his head to look at him and right there, as they lay in that cave, the waterfall gushing behind them, the angelic boy next to him painted in the pinks, purples and oranges of the sunset, Louis wondered how the fuck he managed to fall in love with a stranger in less than a week. At least, it felt like love. It felt better than love. He felt euphoric.</p><p>"I gave you my heart! And all you gave me was your word?" Louis brought a hand up to his head dramatically, Harry turning to face him and laughing out loud.</p><p>"This heart has no meaning in the other world, darling. In the real world, the rules and regulations are all so different." He turned around to lie down on his stomach, still facing Louis and bringing a hand up to hold his cheek gently.</p><p>"So what should we do? Run away?" Louis whispered, still holding onto his intense gaze.</p><p>"If only we could, my love. But they'd find us, wouldn't they?" Harry rubbed his thumb across Louis' cheekbone gently.</p><p>"Who would?"</p><p>Harry huffed loudly, before breaking their eye contact and looking up to the sky, "the powers above!" he shouted, making Louis startle slightly at the volume before laughing loudly, "They'll have our heads the second they see us smiling, sunshine." He continued, looking at Louis with sad eyes now. Louis sighed, he just wanted a friend, a new adventure, a little excitement to break the monotony of his regular life and to get out of the city where his heart was freshly broken. Now, he was in over his head. He hated this stupid game they were playing. He hated himself for being so selfish and he hated Curly for being a cynical bastard who didn't want this to be anything more than a little adventure, but most importantly, he hated that he was ruined for love. And he hated that he was okay with it.</p><p>When they left, they left hand in hand, neither choosing to mention it. They walked along the beach together for the last time, rolling around in the sand while teasing each other. They ate their last meal together and drank as many Bintang beers as they could sustain before walking towards the dance floor of the beach club and spending the rest of the night getting lost in the music and moving their bodies together, chaotically yet gracefully. That night, they stumbled around, exploring the streets of Bali for a little longer than usual and only returning home when a monkey jumped in front of them and scared them half to death. Louis fell asleep to Harry playing with his hair and telling him a story, recounting the Norwegian fairy tale, <em>'The Maiden on the Glass Mountain.' </em></p><p>Louis woke up much earlier than required the next morning. He got out of bed, careful not to jostle Curly and got ready, packing up the remainder of his things and setting his suitcases by the door before sitting on the windowsill with a cup of coffee and staring at the sun rise over the volcano that they had spent multiple nights talking to like it was an old friend. He sat there for as long as it was acceptable, staring at Curly, who was still sleeping with his mouth slightly agape as the soft rays of the sun hit his face, highlighting its peaks and dips. Louis wiped a stray tear and stood up after a while, setting the empty cup in the makeshift kitchen sink and walking towards the door. He carried his suitcases down and handed them over to the cab driver who was waiting to take him to airport whenever he was ready. Louis was about to sit in the cab and walk away but every single cell in his body was screaming for him to go back and say goodbye. He requested the driver to wait for a little while before racing up the staircase again and entering the room, Curly still tangled up in the blankets. He walked up to him, setting a knee on the bed and shaking him lightly.</p><p>"Hey, Curly." He spoke softly as the taller boy began to stir awake, blinking up at him sleepily. </p><p>"Morning, sunshine." He smiled, his sleep voice coming out raspy and deep, making Louis' heart flutter. </p><p>The shorter boy leaned forward, his face right in front of Harry's, their lips lightly brushing together. "We'll never see each other again." he whispered, his lips moving against the other boy's as he spoke. He leaned forward slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the curly haired boy. He pulled back for a second before going in for another, this time Harry's lips moving gently with his. Harry's hand made its way to his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue in Louis' mouth and licking into it. Louis kicked his shoes off as he moved closer and sat up on the bed, raising one leg and putting it on the other side of Harry, effectively straddling him.</p><p>Their tongues glided together gently, Louis letting out a soft moan as Harry's teeth grazed his bottom lip. His hands were framing his face and he was trying to push away any stray curls. Their lips moved together as Harry rolled them over on the bed so he was on top. He pulled away for a second, both of them catching their breath, before he began trailing kisses down Louis' jaw and neck, sucking, licking and biting in intervals. Louis pulled him back up to his face, clashing their mouths together again, their kiss now much more hurried than the previous one. He bucked his hips to grind against Harry, who let out a soft growl and leaned down further to press their crotches tightly together. </p><p>"You taste like sunshine, baby." He smiled at Louis, who whimpered softly.</p><p>"Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to fucking ruin me. Do every single thing you've been wanting to do since you saw me." He whispered against Harry's lips.</p><p>"Holy fuck. Don't have time for everything, baby, but I'll try." Harry mumbled, capturing Louis' lips in a frantic kiss once again before moving back to yank his t-shirt off. He slipped out of his shorts as well and then helped Louis get his clothes off. He ran his hands up and down his body, all the way from his shoulders, down to his ankles, feeling the soft, smooth skin on his fingertips. A shiver ran down Louis' body as he whined loudly, his cock, hard and leaking was against his stomach and the lack of contact felt like punishment.</p><p>"Please." He whispered again, snapping Harry out of whatever trance he was in. He nodded his head and sat up, grabbing Louis' waist and turning him over, helping him readjust into a new position on all fours. He stretched out across his back and gave Louis another kiss before moving downwards, pressing kisses and sucking gently at the back of his neck and down his spine, reveling in the moans he received in response. He grabbed Louis' ass in his palms and squeezed gently, groaning at the feeling. He rubbed his palms over the cheeks for a bit before spreading them apart to look at Louis' hole. Without warning, he dipped down, licking a broad stripe across it, making Louis squeal in shock. He took a few seconds to relax and then Harry was on him again, licking broadly. He traced his tongue around the hole a few times before drooling and spitting all over it, trying to get him as wet as possible. He buried his face in Louis' ass, rapidly licking like a thirsty animal before fucking his tongue into Louis' hole. The heat enveloped his tongue and he moaned loudly, only imagining how it would feel around his dick. Louis was now writhing on the bed and moaning loudly, the feeling of Harry's perfect mouth on his hole becoming too overwhelming.</p><p>Harry moved back to take a deep breath and sat up, bringing a hand to Louis' mouth and tapping three fingers against his lips. Louis immediately opened wide, engulfing Harry's fingers into the wet heat of his mouth and sucking roughly, coating them in as much saliva as he could. Harry pushed his hand further back, making him choke slightly, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. Once Harry was satisfied, he pulled his hand back and brought it down, inserting one finger into Louis' slippery, wet hole. He thrust his finger in and out at a steady pace, bringing his free hand to flick Louis' nipples and rub them, the shorter boy arching up against the bed at the feeling. Harry added in another finger, encountering only a little resistance. Louis moaned as Harry fucked his long fingers into him at a rough pace, crooking his fingers around in search of his prostate. When he did find it, he pressed down on it hard, Louis moaning loudly in the process, his nails undoubtedly leaving scratches down Harry's back. Harry kept aiming for his spot as he moved in and out, adding a third finger eventually, the pleasure mixing with pain as the lack of lube became evident. Louis, however, took it in stride, always up for a little roughness. He relaxed around the fingers, eventually starting to fuck himself down on them as Harry's other hand worked on pinching and tugging his nipples in alternation. He felt Harry's tongue lick around the fingers, spitting on them to make the slide easier as he thrust his fingers in relentlessly, clearly enjoying the loud reactions it evoked from Louis.</p><p>"I'm ready, give me your cock. <em>Pleasepleaseplease</em>." Louis whined loudly at the loss of fingers even though he was begging for it. He felt Harry's hands on his waist, turning him around again and sitting him up, "Come on, baby, get your mouth on my cock. Get it nice and wet for your pretty hole." He said. Louis moaned loudly as he scrambled up, sitting on his knees in front of Harry's cock and licking his lips. He took it into his hand, running over it a few times before bringing the tip to his mouth. He suckled on it for a few moments before finally moving down, taking in as much of Harry's length as he could and bobbing his head up and down as he licked around it. He slobbered all over the cock, ensuring an easy slide as he moved it in and out of his own mouth, choking on it slightly. Harry's hands came up to roughly grab his hair and tug on it as Louis swirled his tongue around the tip and pressed down on the vein on the underside. He drooled over it one more time before Harry was pulling him up by his hair and laying him down on his back.</p><p>Louis raised his knees and adjusted himself into a comfortable position as he watched Harry spit in his own hand and tugging at his cock a few times before lining himself up with Louis' hole.</p><p>"Clean, right?" he asked and Louis nodded. Before he knew it, the tip of Harry's cock was slipping past his hole. Both of them moaned loudly as Harry moved in slowly and bottomed out. </p><p>"Fuck, baby, you're so tight. Look at how you're all stretched out for my raw cock." Harry groaned, dark eyes staring at the point where his dick was nestled inside Louis.</p><p>"Please move." Louis gasped out.</p><p>Harry nodded his head before bracing himself and pulling out, slamming back instantly and pushing Louis up on the bed with the strength. Louis moaned loudly at the feeling of Harry's thick inside him, his mind going hazy as he felt a strong hand wrap itself around his neck and press down gently as Harry thrust in and out roughly, effectively punching the air out of Louis with his powerful movements. He repeatedly aimed for his prostate, pausing every few minutes to grind against it. The room was dead silent aside from their moans and the sound of their sweaty skin slapping against each other. Harry had been on edge ever since he slipped into Louis, the tight heat and suffocating feeling of Louis' walls overwhelming him instantly. </p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, there, there, right there, fuck!" Louis screamed as Harry rammed into him, one hand pressing down on his throat. The mattress was bouncing beneath them as Louis got pounded into it. Harry brought up his free hand and grabbed Louis' cock, jacking him off in time with his thrusts until Louis was coming all over his stomach with a loud moan. Harry pulled his own cock out, moving up on the bed and frantically moving his hand p and down his own cock until he was coming over Louis' stomach as well, their releases mixing together. He ran a hand through it before bringing it up to his mouth and tasting it. Then repeating the gesture and bringing up to Louis' mouth, who opened wide and licked at his fingers gently. Harry flopped down beside him on the bed, both of them trying to catch their breath. </p><p>"Fuck, baby." He said, closing his eyes. He heard shuffling as the body beside him moved around. Louis stood up and grabbed an old t-shirt of Harry's, wiping himself clean before pulling on his clothes and shoes again. Harry opened his eyes again when he felt a pair of lips against his. Louis pecked his lips gently before trailing a set of firm kisses up his cheek, temple and his forehead. He lingered there for a second, running a hand through Harry's sweaty curls. </p><p>"It's Louis." He felt a small smile make it to Curly's face before he opened his mouth to respond, "Harry." Louis closed his eyes slowly and let out a shaky breath.</p><p>"Thank you." He whispered against it before ducking down for one final kiss to his lips. </p><p>Then, without turning back even once, Louis got up and walked out of the room, rushed down the stairs, launched himself into the waiting cab and set off for the airport.</p><p>And then he left, without Harry, but with a promise to keep every memory of him engraved inside his brain in gold. The man who screamed in caves and talked to volcanoes, climbed too many trees, drank way too much beer and flirted like it was second nature. The man who started singing every thirty five seconds, made the best coffee and made Louis laugh until he forgot how sad he actually was. The man who laughed and danced with him every single night. The man who told him story after story after story with shaking excitement and made him feel so much, Louis thought his heart was going to explode.</p><p>He could only hope that he and Harry would meet, maybe four years in the future, when they've both grown more and want similar things in life. Maybe he would break his promise and go look for him. Maybe Harry would find him. Until then, he would sit tight and dream about soft brown curls and emerald eyes.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>